


Kitten

by Space_Weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i spent 12 hours kicking my writers block ass working on this, im tired take it, small hand fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Weeb/pseuds/Space_Weeb
Summary: I was making a new D&D character who's really into petplay and then this happened. Please take it





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this is realized I have a thing for hands and now I'm screaming

“ _Sit._ ” The tone of voice that Momota had used sent shivers down Saiharas spine. He wasn’t used to hearing Momota sounds so commanding. But God he was loving every second of it- “Do I need to repeat myself?” Saihara dropped to his knees in an instant, scraping his bare knees to on the rough carpet. His bottom hitting the soles of his feet lightly, Momota looked pleased and gave a satisfying tug to his lover’s collar. A deep blue leather article he’d picked up over at the casino, along with the matching leash that was currently attached to the heart shaped charm on the front of the collar.

Momota slowly lifted his hand from the collar to rest on Saiharas stark white cheek that was now tinted a deep pink, the smaller of the two pressed his face lovingly into the palm of the other. Momota gave a gentle caress before moving his thumb to press eagerly against his lips. “Suck.” Just the sound of Momotas stern voice went straight to Saiharas cock, swallowing down a moan he opened his mouth willingly only to have the other males thumb shoved into it. He quickly got to work on the digit, coating it with saliva and twirling his tongue around it.

“God, who knew you were so cock hungry that even just my thumb would get you off?” Kaito lifted a foot from the place where he was sitting on the bed and pressed it against Saiharas boxed clad erection, causing Saiharas mouth to fly open in a strangled moan. “Hush, kitten, you don’t want the others to hear, do you? Or do you want them to hear how much of little whore you are?”

The detective gave a quiet whine and shook his head, “Use your words kitten.”

“No.” He spoke around the thumb still resting in his mouth.

“No, what?” The astronaut retracted his hand and let it fall back to the others collar, gripping onto it and tugging harshly.

“No, sir, I don’t want the others to hear how much of a whore I am.” His voice wavered a bit unconsciously, being able to use his words again after he hadn’t talked in a while always made his voice falter. That was a small price to pay for this time with Momota, the time where he didn’t have have to worry about the outside world for hours at a time.

“Good kitten.” Momota tugged the shorter boy closer to him so that he was right between his thighs. “Be a good boy and suck my cock, won’t you?” The way the words came out of Kaito’s mouth was like an angel had spoken them itself, how could one turn down that request?

Saihara nodded eagerly and brought his hands up to undo the button on his lovers pants, which popped open with ease. Saihara truly never thought he could get off to just thinking about sucking someone off, but meeting Momota truly broadened his perspective on several things.

With swift hands, Saihara pulled both Momotas pants and boxers down just enough to free the tallers aching member, all while doing so with the most innocent look on his face. If Saihara thought Momota was going to kill him with his puppy dog eyes, then Momota knew Saihara was going to kill him that innocent look of his. The detective leaned closer in to give a few tentative lick, earning a sigh from the taller one as he placed his hand on the blue haired boys head, encouraging him to continue. Saihara gave a small smile and began planting kisses up the length, giving small kitten licks to the tip before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“God, fuck, you’re such a tease,” a small gasp left the tallers mouth. “I know you can do better than that.” His breath was shaky but his hand firm, intertwined with locks of Saiharas hair, he gave a pull at the hair between his fingers causing the shorter boy to take in more of his boyfriends dick, Saihara let out a muffled moan around the cock in his mouth. Loving the encouragement that Momota had given him he took more of his boyfriend into his mouth, a hum of satisfaction sending vibrations of pleasure through Kaito’s body. With several bobs of his head he had his boyfriend a groaning mess beneath him, soft sighs and deep groans left Kaitos vocal chords in repetition.

“Shit, I’m close-” He tugged Saihara off of himself, who gave him a look of pure disappointment, his tongue still somewhat out of his mouth. Momota swore it should be illegal to be that hot. “Up.” And Saihara was on his feet in a matter of seconds. “Boxers off.” And then he was standing there nude with nothing but his collar and the leash attached to it on. Momota grabbed the leash from where it was dangling and pulled his boyfriend toward him, getting him to straddle his lap.

He gave a gentle smile, “you’re so beautiful, Shuichi.” Momota let his hands roam the smaller body, feeling every inch, every crevice, all of him under his touch. And Saihara was living for it, the feeling of his boyfriend touch him all over just made him shiver, he leaned into every touch of his fingertips, taking it in, memorizing the featherlight caresses. He let out a sigh, leaning in and placing a small kiss to Momotas lips, who returned it quickly, and placed his hands over Momotas, dragging them down towards his ass.

“Someone’s eager-”

“Please, Kaito, fuck me.” His voice sounded strained and weak and broken and that is all Momota needed to hear. He reached to his side grabbing the small bottle of lube, that he’d also conveniently gotten from the casino, he popped the cap open and poured a generous amount on his fingers, and then put it back down to his side. He turned back to face Saihara again leaning in and giving him small kisses along his neck as he brought his hand down to slowly encircle the detectives puckered hole, earning a squirm from his lover.

Kaito kissed down the boys neck, nipping and sucking at the skin every so often leaving dark marks, biting at his collar bone when inserted the first finger, moving it slowly in and out, causing Saihara to whimper. Soft moans left his lips, growing louder when Momota added another finger and then another. He nearly shouted when Momota found that spot. The astronaut kept pressing against the others prostate, relishing in the soft pants and higher pitched mews that were being made so close to his ear, that they were being caused by his hand. But just as Saihara was keening and jutting against Momota in a desperate plea for friction, Momota pulled his hand away, wiping it on the sheet and reaching for the bottle again. Saihara let out a groan of disappointment at the loss of contact, and ground his own weeping cock against the others, getting him a satisfied groan from the other.

Normally, Kaito would punish him for doing something like that without his permission but right now seeing him like this was only making Kaito more riled up. Opening the cap to the bottle once again, he poured some onto his hand and proceeded to give himself a few strokes. “Are you ready?” All Saihara did in response was line Momota’s cock up with his entrance and slam down it, wincing in the process but also sighing in pleasure.

“Fuck, kitten, are you okay?” He got a nod that time and small test of Saihara moving his hips. “Careful.. You’re gonna make m’ cum too fast..” Momota groaned, voice breathy and raspy, placing his hands on Saihara’s hips. He gave an experimental thrust upward, Saihara whimpered and ground down onto his dick.

“‘S good. So good.” Saihara managed between pants, Momota laced his fingers under the collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss, biting at his bottom lip and groaning into his lovers mouth as he increased his pace and force. The astronaut hooked his arms under the detectives legs, pulling them up in an attempt to get better leverage, causing Saihara to throw his arms around Momotas neck and jolt upright as the cock inside of him slammed against his prostate. He became noisier, gripping onto Kaito and digging his nails into his back as if dear life depended on it.

“Kai-” A scream ruptured from his throat as a particularly hard thrust drove him closer to Atua. “Kaito.. Please, please let me cum, God, please I’ll do anything!” He managed through pants to get his pleas out, Kaito giving a small nod, the words “cum for me kitten” falling off his lips like a sirens song. And Saihara saw stars, everything went white and he felt the pleasure coarse through his veins at unholy speeds.

When Shuichi comes back to sanity, to his plane of existence, he can feel Kaito biting down on his shoulder, as a hot liquid filled him, and he loved every second of it. When Kaito comes down from his high he can still see stars, and the midnight sky, because he sees the stars in Shuichi and he’s a constellation on his own. He’s Kaitos favorite constellation, and that’s a fact.

Kaito lightly picks a slumped over Shuichi up off of himself and lays him down on the bed, unfastening the collar and leash on his boyfriend and setting them on the nightstand. As Kaito moved to walk toward the bathroom to fetch a washcloth and water he felt a tug at his coat, a sleepy detective gazed at him with a look that just said ‘don’t go, stay,’ Kaito help up a finger as to signal ‘one minute.’ He shrugged off his coat and laid it over the others tired body.

Kaito came back shortly with the washcloth and water, cleaned himself and his boyfriend up and then found himself curled up around his boyfriend, freshly naked falling asleep.


End file.
